Standard interfaces for information handling systems typically utilize a physical wire for transmission of information between the information handling system and a peripheral device such as a modem. As a result, standard, lower cost peripheral devices are typically designed to couple to the information handling system via a physical wire. However, physical wires are limited to a predetermined length. In applications where the user desires the information handling system to by moved, relocated or otherwise utilized beyond the reach of the wire, the length of the wire becomes a limiting factor.
In systems where computer system mobility is required, specialized peripheral devices may be utilized which allow wireless communication between the information handling system and a remote device. However, the specialized wireless communication devices are often too costly and specialized for the typical user where the high cost of the specialized wireless devices cannot be justified. Additionally, the specialized wireless devices contain redundant electronics and must replace existing standard devices that the user may already own. Thus, it would be highly desirable to provide a wireless communication system for communicating between an information handling system and a standard peripheral device without the need for specialized wireless communication devices.